Even The Toughest Branches Can Snap
by Poppercorn
Summary: Stereotypes suck, but here, you live by it. In Striaton High School, nerds are the people you copy off of during a test. They're not supposed to popular anywhere, not even at the skate park. You either keep the order, or you don't. And when you don't, something's bound to happen. There's a loophole, however. Just don't let anyone find out. (ORS;PS,CS,IS in later chapters!)
1. First Impressions

**First chappie of first story ever :D**

**Excuse any grammatical/spelling mistakes. :p**

**I don't know.**

**Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

"This is your new home, Leaf."

My eyes shifted to the room in front of me. The walls were a pale green, my favorite color. The furniture was made mostly from wood, and there was a laptop on the desk. However, I knew that nothing could ease the pain that I felt from moving from home.

"I can't thank you enough for giving me a room to stay in, Aunt Emma." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I knew that your mother had obviously made a mistake of keeping you in the Sevii Islands. It was her fault for bringing you there. That ignorant woman...she wouldn't listen to me when I told her that running away with that stupid husband of hers wasn't going to do anything good for her. She's so stupid, trying to live a "carefree" lif-"

"I'd like to get my things settled in my bedroom. I'd like some privacy, please?" I had cut her off. She had no right to talk about my mother like that. Yes, she did run away. She ran away to get away from the woman who just talked to me, Aunt Emma. We lived comfortably, and we were a just a normal, close-knit family. Little did I know, however, that even the strongest branch can snap.

* * *

I opened the dresser that sat beside my bed and started to put my clothes in it.

When I had finished, I took a picture frame and put a picture of me, my mom, and my dad in it. It was my favorite picture of us. We were eating sandwiches on a sunny day at the park. Maybe we looked ridiculous, but, in my opinion, it was a perfect picture of us. I didn't bother to bring any others.

This was the only thing I really needed.

I stared at the dark brown, wooden bed that was covered with sheets. On it was my uniform for Striaton High School.

I slowly took it and reluctantly, I tried it on. There was a white, short-sleeved button up shirt and a pleated grey skirt. The skirt was a little big on me, so it reached a little over the top of my knee. I had to wear black flats and white socks that stopped under my knee.

I looked at the mirror. My tangled, brown hair went a little past my elbows. I reached for my glasses and my black backpack. I put them on and stared at my reflection. To be frank, I looked like a dork. My old school was a public high school. We could wear whatever we wanted, so I wasn't used to the idea of uniforms. Although, I'm going to be here for a while. I guess I have no choice. My first day of being a junior in high school starts today.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and lied down on the bed. I pulled the covers over me and started at the pale green ceiling. I thought about the things that had happened before I came here.

_Flashback~_

_"Leaf, we need to talk." the woman sighed. "You see, your dad got laid off, and we need to let you go. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay at Aunt Emma's house in Unova."_

_"But, Mom, you can't just send me away to...her. She's terrible and so judgmental of others! Mom, I can't survive without you and Dad. " the girl pleaded, tears already starting to form in her eyes._

_"Look, I promise that I will come back to get you. Your dad just needs to find a new job. We can't just rely on mine. It doesn't pay much. We already have a small budget now. It can only support me and your father. Just wait, I will come back. But for now, pack your bags and say your goodbyes. You're leaving in a week."_

_End of Flashback~_

I dozed off and dreamed about the fun times I had with my parents when I was younger.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. By instinct, I grabbed it and threw it out of the window. Literally. I sat up in my bed and stared at the remains of the alarm clock outside. Too bad, it lived a short life. Thankfully, I had brought five alarm clocks with me.

They don't last very long in my hands.

I know some people who think waking up is like some magical thing. They expect you to wake up with untangled, beautiful hair. I looked like a freaking sheepdog. You're supposed to start singing, look out the window, and then have a bird land on your hand. For me, I screamed in frustration after a bird pooped on my hand as it passed by my window. I had to wash it five times to get the smell out. Life is just messed up sometimes.

I quickly dressed and threw on my backpack. By 7:30, I had finished eating. It was roughly a 25 minute long walk from the house to school. The bell rang at 8:00. Luckily, I got there at 7:45.

I already knew my classes schedule. I quickly scanned the halls for room 213.

I finally found it, and I took my seat. Next to me was a girl with chestnut colored pigtails and deep, rich blue eyes that reminded me of sapphires. On my left was a purple haired guy with this bitter expression on his face.

"Hiya! You're new here right? I'm May Maple! What's your name?" the girl asked with a curious expression on her face.

"I'm Leaf. Leaf Green." I replied, smiling like a complete idiot.

"I was in your shoes a year ago. Why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch? Trust me, it'll be fun!" she exclaimed.

"Um...sure. Thank you."

I was always socially awkward with people I didn't know. I mean, I was a totally different person with people I was comfortable with.

It's just one of those things that do not help you at all when you transfer to a new school.

A few minutes later, a teacher walked in. His hair was a combination of pearly white streaks, grey hairs, and very few brown strands.

"Good morning class! I wish you the best. You're having a 50 question quiz on the first three chapters of your Social Studies book! Surprise!" cheerfully, he greeted the students.

I could hear a chorus of groans all over the classroom. I didn't really want to attract any attention, so I just took the test anyways.

The quiz was easy. Too easy.

In fact, I think I was the first one who was done with it.

"Done so soon?" he looked up at me, "Erm...are you a new student?" I nodded. "Class, I forgot to tell you something! We have a new student named..." he scanned a list ,"Miss Leaf Green."

Soon, everyone had handed in their quizzes and waited as he graded the papers. Then, he stood up and faced the class.

"As you all may know, I like to announce the person with the highest or perfect score whenever we take a quiz or test. For this 3 chapter quiz, the student with a perfect score of 50 is...Miss Green." He announced while staring intently at me. "What is most surprising is that she was not informed of the quiz as she is new here. Congratulations."

I could feel all pairs of eyes staring right at me. I sunk a little lower in my chair. Even as he was teaching the next lesson, I could feel the envious glares of the students around me. It felt like ages before the bell actually rang.

I was glad to get out of there.

* * *

During lunch, I almost forgot about what May had said. I looked to see if I could find her, but she wasn't there. Suddenly, I felt someone poke my back. Startled, I turned around to see who it was.

It turns out that it was May. With her was a tall girl with fiery, orange hair. Her hair was pulled into a short, side ponytail, and she had paired her uniform with a neon blue hoodie.

"Hey Leaf. I'm Misty!"

"This isn't the whole group though. Dawn is late, and I have no idea about where the guys went." May complained.

"Now, now June. Your knight in shining armor is here." an unfamiliar voice added.

May turned around and gritted her teeth, "Sure, ."

I turned around to look at the guy's voice. His eyes were the same color as emeralds, but he had green hair.

I muttered quietly, "If I see one more unnatural hair color, I'm going t-"

A unusually chirpy voice cut me off, "I'm here! It's the amazing Dawn here at your service!"

She had blue hair. I mentally slapped myself. What's next? Red? Pink? Rainbow?

"Troublesome." the guy from earlier noted, grunting in the process.

"Look who's talking, emotionless ice cube." sticking her tongue, Dawn snapped.

I looked at what was happening in front of me. Misty was telling me who was who, and I just stared at them. May and Drew were fighting, and Dawn was trying to get Paul to smile.

Misty also told me that the others were absent, so I'd have to wait until tomorrow to actually meet them.

Maybe they were pink haired guys were obsessed with birds. I don't know. It was a pretty weird group.

But, either way, I felt a little better. I smiled to myself. Maybe, just maybe, this year wasn't going to be as bad as i thought.

I was wrong.

* * *

Our last period had already ended, and I was heading to the exit of the school.

Think of it as one of those movie cliches where the new girl walks through the middle of a crowded hallway. The students are standing at their lockers, and all eyes are focused on her. The camera focuses mostly on the girl herself, but blurs the others just to the point where you can kind of see their reactions. The girls are looking at her as if she's some kind of disease, and the guys are moving their eyes up and down, trying to mentally undress the girl.

Now, change it to nearly everyone laughing, pointing, and nudging at each other whispering the word "nerd".

Yeah, that's what happened to me.

I bit my lip and walked a little bit faster to get out of the school. I ran all the way back to the house. Breathing heavily, I skidded to a stop as I reached the front of the house.

What exactly is waiting there for me?

I have a judgmental aunt who hates my parents. There's no one who's going to comfort me. Aunt Emma was just going to criticize my mother for raising me this way.

I didn't know what to do.

Just then, two guys started to walk past me.

"Yo dude, if you're going to get into skateboarding, you should go to the skate park that's near the kids' playgrounds. It's got everything. Ramps, rails, you name it." the guy advised his other friend. "It's a skater's heaven on Earth."

I had an idea.

I quickly ran up into the house. I tore up my dresser looking for a certain item. I couldn't find it anywhere.

My skateboard. Had I forgotten it at home? Crushed, I sank to my knees. How could I forget it? That board was a part of me. I don't remember who had given it to me, but I always used it in the Sevii Islands. I was the best skateboarder out of all the people who lived on each island. Other than reading, it was my other favorite hobby.

It was something that could get my away from my problems.

I checked my suitcase and suddenly, I felt a bulge in the pockets. I opened the zipper, and I saw the black, worn out board. Attached to it was note. Scrawled on it was a note with my mother's recognizable handwriting on it.

"For Leaf, I'm sorry you have to leave. I knew you'd probably be too upset that you'd forget about this. So, I put in your suitcase ahead of time. With love, Mom."

Good old mom. She was always so organized. I took the note and tucked it under the picture frames.

I really missed her.

* * *

I decided that I was going to get away and go to the skate park. I was pretty sure that those guys who passed me were in my school. That was a problem. I can't let anyone find out. I can't stand anymore eyes burning through my head.

Out of nowhere, my phone buzzed. I checked it, and it was a text from Dawn.

_From Dawn_

_To Leaf:_

_guess wat!? 1 of the guys got back from vacation! meet us at the pizzeria by the skool in 1 hr?_

_From Leaf_

_To Dawn:_

_srry, how bout tom? 2 busy today :(_

_From Dawn_

_To Leaf:_

_awww :( tht sucks..._

_tom is good, meet us there rite after skool k?_

_From Leaf_

_To Dawn:_

_mkay see u tom :)_

I closed my phone and got to work.

I looked in the mirror. First I took off my glasses. I wouldn't need them.

I grabbed the bangs on the opposite side of my head and swept them to one side. I took my long hair and teased it into a messy bun. Then, I put on mascara and eyeliner. I put on a black hoodie and denim skinny jeans. On my feet were my favorite light green high top sneakers. I paired with a pale green cap and put it on top of my head.

I stared at the mirror. I was sure that now no one could recognize me now.

Satisfied, I grabbed my skateboard and headed out the door.

* * *

I stared at what was in front of me.

It truly was a skateboarder's paradise.

I took my board and walked up to the ramp. There was a crowd of people watching some guy skateboarding on it.

I watched him successfully do a heel flip and a dark slide. I have to admit, he was pretty good.

I decided to go to a nearly empty ramp on the opposite side. I did some board sliding and ended it with a 360 pop shuvit. I continued brushing up on my skills until I realized that a crowd had formed around me as well. They were cheering me on. Even the guy who I was watching before was there, right smack in the front.

I had already started to get tired, so I stopped at one end of the ramp and started to walk away. I could see the crowd was trying to get a glimpse of me.

Hey, why not make this like an epic scene where a character makes a huge impression by just saying their name? I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Call me Evergreen."

I mean, it's kind of obvious that I couldn't use my real name. I'm actually surprised that I thought of one so quickly.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone on my way out.

I backed away and was leaning against the edge of the wired fence. A hand was on the fence, right next to my head. I looked up.

It was that really good skateboarder from before. He was about a few inches taller than me and was wearing a purple shirt with black basketball shorts. One of his hands was on his hip and the other was next to my head. He leaned over me and started to smirk.

"Hey gorgeous. Names Gary. I saw how good you were at the ramp earlier. Plus, you're hot. Wanna make out?"

I smirked, "And if I say no?"

"Then you'll regret it." he cockily replied, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I'm warning you. I can get a bit too rough." I replied, winking and smiling flirtatiously

"Oh, I can handle anything."

"You sure?" my smile widened and I started to lean in.

So here I was, an innocent girl leaning on a fence cornered by this guy named Gary. I did what any other normal girl would do.

I kicked his baby making supplies.

* * *

**Um..**

**so yeah~**

**Hope you liked it xD**


	2. Second Guessing

I laughed hysterically at the sight of Gary, who had literally fallen to the ground and was clutching that 'spot'.

Gritting his teeth and still flashing that stupid smirk of his, he said, "Feisty. I like."

"Not a chance. I don't 'play' with playboys," I laughed while walking away, leaving a rejected Gary behind.

* * *

I finally arrived at Aunt Emma's house. Yay. Home sweet hell.

I quickly changed. I couldn't let Aunt Emma see me like this. She'd probably throw the skateboard away. I shuddered at this thought. After changing, I went back downstairs to find Aunt Emma with a suspicious look on her face.

Harshly, she asked, "Where have you been?"

"I only went for a walk. I needed some fresh air," I confidently replied.

"It didn't seem like one to me," she snapped.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I angrily stamped up the stairs, went into my room, and shut it.

I sat on my bed and just stared at the dry, wooden floor beneath me. She had just ruined an otherwise perfect day. I just hoped that everything would be alright.

Soon enough, my back hit the soft covers of my bed, and I fell asleep.

I woke up and got ready for school. As I got out of the house, I decided to take the longer path to school. I was taking my sweet time, and someone just happened to bump into me.

I looked at the guy. His clothes told me that he went to the same school as me. He had jet black hair. It still had that familiar messiness to it. Wait. Familiar? I don't even know this guy. I'm not becoming crazy, am I?

"Sorry! I was running to school. I need to be there in two minutes!" he blurted out, "Hey, wait. You're Leaf, right? Well, it's nice to meet you! But, I need to run! Bye!" He started running and screamed, "I'm Ash! See you later, Leaf!"

I watched him run of into the distance until it snapped into my head.

"Idiot, you're going the wrong way," I replied, completely aware that he couldn't hear me.

The poor kid. I guess he was one of the people I was supposed to meet yesterday. Seriously, they're a weird bunch. Still, they're the only people who actually welcomed me. They were my only friends here.

* * *

Classes went fast. And yes, I was aware of the glares from some of the students in my classes. I mean, I guess some of the anger from yesterday kind of faded away. Most people who didn't really care, and There were also a few who talked about it and whispered behind my back. Then, there were the people who practically announced in front of everyone.

Yes, they literally screamed the word "nerd" every time I walked by. But, I couldn't fight it. At a new high school, you just accept your reputation. There wasn't much I could do about it. Only at the skate park could I show the hidden part of me. You do not know how much I wanted to punch them in the face. But here, I was only the weak looking, nerdy girl, and people like that don't punch someone unexpectedly in the face.

It was last period, and my phone vibrated. Carefully, I took it out and checked the text.

_From Dawn:  
To Leaf:_

_Dont forget to meet us at the pizzeria after skool, k?_

I mean, I guess I could go. I'd prefer to go to the skate park, but I still have my social life.

_From Leaf:_  
_To Dawn:_

_Kayy. See u theree_

To my convenience, the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and walked out of class. I made my way through the crowded halls, enduring the pushing and shoving. I had finally gotten out of the school, and I ran to the pizzeria. Spotting my friends at one of the tables, I walked towards it and took a seat.

"Hey Leaf!" exclaimed May. I looked at her choice of food and cringed. She was eating six slices of pizza and was drinking from this gigantic glass. I looked over to my left hoping that everyone else was normal. I was wrong. Ash, the kid from this morning, was eating the same amount as her. No, I was wrong.

He was eating nine slices.

Drew rolled his eyes at the sight of May. "April, why can't you just eat like a normal person?"

"Easy. I can do this if I have more food," smirking, she took two slices and rubbed it on his green hair. He flailed his arms and started screaming at her. And when I say screaming, I mean it. Everyone in the store was staring.

Quickly, he whipped out his phone and started dialing a number.

"Pat, it's an emergency! CODE RED! I heading over right now," he snapped his phone shut and walked out the door and groaning, he said "This is your fault, May. You WILL pay for this!"

I didn't hear what she said, but I whispered into Misty's ear, "Are they always like that?"

"You get used to it after a while. I think it's hilarious!"

Dawn, her tone of voice hushed, whispered, "She likes him, Leaf."

"Yeah, there's no need to state the obvious," I laughed, completely unaware of who had just walked into the pizzeria.

I heard footsteps, and someone pulled up a chair next to me. I looked to my right, and the guy had hair spiked to the extremes. Oh God, it's the guy from the skate park. It's Gary. He unexpectedly took a piece of my hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" he smirked, studying my face.

I almost panicked, but I replied with, "Yes, and you're the reason I don't go there anymore." I jerked away from him and moved closer to Misty. Who cares if it wasn't the most original comeback? I mean, it got me out of answering him.

"Typical Gary. He meets a girl for the first time and already starts flirting with them," laughing, she explained.

"I think you may be the first girl who didn't fall for it," Paul plainly stated. He crossed his arms and looked away.

Pointing her manicured finger at Paul, Dawn abruptly announced, "IT SPEAKS!" He only grunted and cursed under his breath.

As I watched, Gary sneaked an arm around my shoulder. "How about we get a room?" he suggested. I glare.d at him as I glared at him.

It went on like this for a while. He'd try a pickup line, and I'd always end up rejecting his sorry butt.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally started to leave. I said my goodbyes, and turned to the direction of Aunt Emma's house.

Skate park, here I come.

* * *

I left a note on the door that would tell Aunt Emma that I was at a "friend's house".

I didn't really care about how I looked. I put on my usual black hoodie, green cap, skinny jeans, and green high tops. I changed my hair and piled on the eyeliner. No one could recognize me now. I hope.

I just needed an escape. Something that would get my mind off of school and the hateful teenagers who live solely on drama and make school a living hell.

I took my board and eagerly skated to the park.

I did a few tricks, aware of the onlookers who were watching in awe.

I decided to take a break, so I walked over to the bench area. Then, someone snatched my board from my hands. He took it and held it high in the air. And yes, I'm not that tall. I jumped as high as I could, but I couldn't even touch it.

I hate genetics.

"If you get the board, you can have the honor of dating me."

Ugh, not another one.

"I'd like my board back, and I'd rather not date you."

"Oh really?" he stood back amused and held the board higher. "Well, then you're not getting your board back."

All of a sudden, Gary came out of nowhere and grabbed the board from his hands. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I just stood there dumbstruck. Thankfully, he couldn't see that I my face had turned pink. Wait, me blushing? Blushing because of Gary, the player? No, this is not happening.

"Danny, she's with me. We're together."

"We're not toge-" I tried to argue but was cut off by him.

He whispered into my ear, "Just go along with it. This guys even worse than me." I simply rolled my eyes at his remark.

Danny just muttered,"Whatever." and walked away. Once he was out of the picture, I turned back to face Gary. I was actually surprised. He had really helped me, hadn't he?

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"So, now that we're together, want to...?" Gary trailed off, his eyes darting to my face.

"You know what? I take it back. WHAT THE HELL!? You fu-"

"Language, Evergreen. Language," he clamped his hand over my mouth, making my words nothing more than a bunch of meaningless sounds. I rolled my eyes and bit his hand as hard as I could.

He quickly jerked his hand away and screamed, "WHAT THE FU-"

Imitating him, I said, "Language, Gary. Language." He shot me a disapproving look. "Touche."

He seemed to be in thought for a while, and then he said," I have an idea. Let's make a bet. We both go to the competition that will take place here in 3 days. Let's see who will win." He smirked arrogantly.

This seemed interesting. "And what will the terms be?" I smirked in return. I love contests, and I can get really competitive. He's going down.

"Let's see. If you win, you can do embarrass me in any way you want. However, if I win, I get a kiss."

The words rung in my ears. If he won, I'd certainly die. But, if I won, that'd be a different story. I just had to be sure that I wouldn't lose.

"You're on, Gary," I started to walk back home, because I knew Aunt Emma would start getting suspicious.

"Wait!" he called out and ran up to me. He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes."Since it's obvious that I'm going to win, wanna practice first so you're ready for me?"

"You know what? Fucshk shyou," my words came out incoherently because a certain someone put his hand over my mouth.

"When and where?"

I sighed. "I've just been mentally scarred for life. Thanks."

* * *

My first month here in Unova passed quickly. I became well known at the skate park, and I had to deal with Gary each time. Also, the competition had been cancelled, so neither of us won the bet. It was a little sad. I had lost my chance to embarrass him. Then again, it was rescheduled to be held in a few months.

However, things were different at school. At school, there were still a select few who hated me. Thankfully, most students had already gotten used to me. In fact, they were so used to me that I practically became forgotten. I was off the grid to almost everyone.

Well, except for my closest friends: Misty, Dawn and May. Hey, who cares if it sounds corny? They actually accepted me, and we became close. They were like my sisters. I was no longer alone.

They were always there for me.

* * *

It was a Monday, and I was coming back from the skate park. Once I got home, I saw Aunt Emma waiting at the door with crossed arms. Her stare burned right through me, and her eyes were filled with darkness and anger. Then, I saw it.

There were empty beer bottles under the table.

"Tell me, my dear Leaf, do walks take THIS LONG?" she paused and took a breath. Looking right at me, she said, "What is it? Drugs? Alcohol? It's one of them, isn't it? "

"I've never-"

"I know you're lying! I can see it in your eyes. You know, this is all your mother's fault. She was too carefree and didn't care about her actions. She was such a bad influence on you. Do you know how much better you would've turned out if she had just let you stay with me all along? Your mother, Leaf, was a terrible, pathet-"

"If it's anyone who's LYING, it's YOU! I've never done any drugs or drank alcohol in my life. Besides, you're drunk right now, aren't you?"

She stood there shocked and taken aback at what I had just said.

''You're delusional and so judgmental of everyone except yourself! It's not my mother who's terrible and pathetic. It's YOU, and ONLY YOU!"

I rushed past her, ran up to my room, and locked the door.

I had to get out of the this house.

No, I had to get away from her.

I frantically filled my backpack with my clothes and books. I grabbed my skateboard and was about to head out the door until I realized that I was forgetting something. The treasured picture of me, my dad, and my mom was still on the shelf. I took one glance at the photo and just thought to myself.

That was some family we _used_ to be.

Was there even hope? It had already been one month, and she still hadn't come back to get me. Still, I took the picture with me before I left.

I guess that one part of me still wished that we could return to our original life.

But there was also another part that kept saying that we would never get back together.

It couldn't be the end for us, could it?

* * *

I held my tears back as hard as I could. Here I was, walking in the middle of nowhere with only a backpack and a skateboard. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into someone.

"Leaf? What are you doing here?"


	3. Three's a Crowd

"Leaf? What are you doing here?"

I stood there gaping like a fish. The sight of him made me lose it. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried.

But, they weren't tears of joy.

They weren't tears of sadness either.

They were tears of laughter. Why, you ask?

It was Paul.

In a ballerina costume.

Gritting his teeth, he growled, "They dared me to walk outside like this for a few seconds. No one can know about this, got it?"

I tried to give him of look full of pity, but I literally just ended up rolling on the floor. I completely forgot about what had just happened earlier. It was just so unexpected. I mean, the emo kid in a happy costume? I just died.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so...pfttt," I tried to stop myself from laughing, but it was no use. After a few minutes of my seemingly endless laughter, I finally calmed down enough for him to talk to me.

"Look, I said this before, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Have you been living under a rock? There's a hurricane coming in an hour. Were the ominous winds and the cold not obvious hints? Leaf, you should really go home, you know. Well, unless you want to thrashed around outside by a hurricane all night."

That's when I actually started to get tears in my eyes. "I...don't exactly have anywhere to go. Well, it's just that I can't go back."

I heard some running in the distance. The girl continued to run until she reached us. I turned to see who it was, but it was kind of obvious when I heard the voice.

"PAULIEEE POCKETT! WHERE WERE YOUU? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACKK ALREADYY!" Dawn screamed as she then turned to face me, "Leaf? You should be inside! There's a hurricane coming!"

"Troublesome, she doesn't have anywhere to stay right now." Paul said.

She looked at me curiously, "Why?"

"Long story. Can we talk about it tomorrow?" I said, staring at the ground. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it now. I just needed some time to think about things.

"Alrighty then, I know! Why don't you stay with us?" she suggested, her eyes beaming with happiness.

I looked up in relief and thanked her. Then, we all started to run towards the dim lit buildings.

Still, I couldn't help but sneak a glance at the unsuspecting ballerina.

Seriously though, that was pretty damn funny.

* * *

I was brought to a building called Striaton Dorms. The building itself was huge and took up the entire block. The corners of the building were decorated with towering oak trees. I suddenly felt a little scared as I watched them tower dangerously over the building. If they were to fall, they could cause some serious damage.

Dawn interrupted my thoughts as she whispered, "Come on! All students have to be in the gates by 7:30!" She showed her watch that read 7:28.

We rushed into the elevator, and she quickly pressed the button to go to the 3rd floor. After a never ending awkward silence between us and Paul, we finally got to their floor. She walked to one of the doors, took out a key, and opened it.

"Leaf!" May exclaimed as she walked towards me and gave me a hug. "We were going to get you, but the hurricane kind of prevented us from doing so. I'm glad you could come though!"

Misty waved me over and said, "We 're having a sleepover! It was only supposed to be just the girls, but _some people_ decided to crash it." She menacingly looked over to Drew, Ash, and Gary.

I felt a figure tower over us. "Where did you put my clothes!?" angrily, Paul screamed at us.

Waving it off, Drew said, "Now, now, you'll get it when we're done playing truth or dare." Defeated, Paul sat down and crossed his arms.

Ignoring Paul, May turned to Gary and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"You guys have officially scared me after I saw what you did to Paul. So, truth," he replied.

With a "deep in thought" expression on her face, May put her hand on her chin. "Well, do you like anyone? Cause, like, you haven't dated any girl for a month. That's a record! Spill."

"Let's just say I have my eye set on one particular girl," He responded.

Misty pointed out, "But, you're the player of the school!"

"What can I say? I like a challenge," smirking, Gary replied. Ugh. That goddamn smirk. But, I guess it was kind of cute-wait, no! Bad, bad Leaf! You will not fall for him! As I mentally argued with myself, the other group continued with the dares.

Gary dared Ash to drink some "concoction" that he was going to make in the kitchen. He put ketchup, mayo, a chocolate bar, a few pieces of honeydew, and a glass of milk in it.

Surprisingly, Ash actually owned up to the dare and drank every single drop. I surprised he didn't die from it. I don't even want to know why, but he asked for more.

Dawn then looked over to Drew saying, "Oh my God, I dare you and May to kiss!"

With a widened expression on her face, May shrieked, "No, no, nooo. I'm am NOT kissing Grasshead. I REFUSE."

"C'mon, June, I know you'd love it," He laughed putting his arms around her.

Jerking away from his grasp, she stammered,"N-n-never!"

"Whatever you say."

I could have sworn I saw them share a moment and blush, but it was probably just my imagination. I mean, it was obvious that they liked each other. I guess that they just wouldn't admit it. I made a mental note for myself to remind me to get them together one day.

"Guys, I'm bored!" Dawn whined. "Hey, can you guys choose something for us to do?" She threw a bag at the guys for them to decide.

I whispered to the girls, "Are you sure we should let them choose?"

"We'll play twister!" exclaimed Ash as he held it up.

"Too late," We all sighed as Dawn sweat dropped. Twister was fun when you were little, but when you're much, much older? Then, it's a different story.

I watched as Ash happily set it up. Four people could play on the mat. We all decided to put our names in a hat and draw it at random to see what four would play first. They asked me take the hat and pull out the pieces of paper.

"May," May looked up as her name was called.

"Gary," He shrugged.

"Drew," Drew smirked at us.

"Leaf," I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Misty did the honor of spinning the wheel and called out the colors.

It lasted for about fifteen minutes because May and I were getting really uncomfortable.

No, it's not because the actual game was hard or anything. What was uncomfortable were the positions we were forced into.

May was nearly on her back facing the ceiling, and Drew was literally on top of her. I, on the other hand, was on all fours and on top of the infamous Gary Oak.

At one point he said, "Leaf, this is what you'll be dealing with this soon. You sure you're ready?" I tried to tell him to shut up and let me live a happy life, but he decided to continue on.

He said, "You know, we could be going all night. The pain might be a little too much for your liking."

I felt something in my throat, and I gagged at the thought of that image. I guess Dawn knew how I felt, so she ended the game.

Misty suggested that we try playing poker, which I found comforting.

We played quite a few rounds, and Misty ended up winning. Gary came in second, and I came in third.

After the game, Misty said, "That was pretty fun!"

I agreed with her,"I know, right?"

May sighed, "It was only fun for you guys, you know. Myself and the others pretty much suck at it." Misty and I smiled at that remark, both knowing that what she said was true.

"You know what's funny, Leafy?" Gary asked suddenly.

I tried to ignore the nickname, but for some reason, I had some kind of image in my head. It was too blurry for me to see though. You see, I had hit my head when I was little, and I lost my memory. My mother insisted that I should know nothing about those memories. I had to agree with her. The memories would be too painful. It'd be best if I didn't know. So, that's why we moved to the Sevii Islands. I could start a new life.

It's weird though, I've been getting images like this one ever since I moved here.

"Leaf?" Gary snapped me out of my thinking.

"What?"

"You know, I was thinking, you sure remind me of someone I know. It's pretty funny. You're just as competitive as her!"

I froze. Was he trying to put it all together? It couldn't be, right?

Thankfully, Dawn unknowingly changed the subject by saying, "A girl, hm? Could this be the "special" girl you were talking about before?"

"You'll know when we start dating," He coolly replied.

"You mean, _if_ she actually agrees to date you," I corrected.

His smirk grew wider, "Aw, is Leafy here jealous?"

"N-no! I'm only c-concerned about the poor girl!" I stuttered. No, it can't be. Why are my cheeks feeling warm? I can't be blushing, can I?

To my relief, the quizzical ramblings of May and Ash saved me from certain embarrassment. I never thought their obsession of food would be helpful, but it was.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we go back to our dorm room now?" muttered Paul.

Dawn said, "Yeah, you guys are not crashing here for the nig-"

Coincidentally, the speakers in the hall buzzed, "Due to the storm, we are closing all doors. All students behind the gates and in the gardens are asked to go inside now for their safety. Any students who are caught outside or in the halls will have many of their privileges revoked. Thank you and have a safe night."

I bit my lip. This was going to be a long night. Worst of all, we had an annoying group of four guys to accompany us.

I hit my head continuously on the hall while musttering, "Woopty. Freaking. Doo."

Suddenly, Dawn motioned me, Misty, and May over, and we all made a pact to not let them ruin our night.

We all changed, and everyone was wearing their pajamas. Thankfully, I had brought my backpack. I wore red plaid, flannel pants with a black tank top. I joined them and started to brush my teeth. Soon, everyone finished, and we all walked out.

"Wait," I questioned as everyone stopped to listen, "where are the guys going to sleep?"

Dawn calmly replied, "Well, duh! They're going to sleep on the floor of course!"

I was glad after hearing that. I had actually thought it was going to become one of those cliches where the girls and guys are forced to share beds.

"Wait. We're human beings too! We should sleep on the bed, and you guys should sleep on the floor!" Drew argued.

"And why should we do that?" Misty asked.

"Ever heard of being nice for once?" Paul explained.

Our whole group started to fight with each other, and they kept on arguing. It was getting really loud, and I sharply nudged May.

Getting my drift, May screamed at the guys, "Okay, fine! You guys will get the stupid beds! Girls, we'll just sleep on the floor, okay?"

Each guy took a bed, and we were left with the floor. Personally, I didn't mind. However, the constant groaning of the girls told me that they weren't happy.

Then, Misty lied down next to Ash on the bed.

"Misty, what are you doing? We all agreed to sleep on the floor," Dawn asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm being the only smart one. Ash is my friend, and he won't do anything to me. I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"You know what? Guys, she's right. They're our friends, and we should trust them," May and Dawn rushed to where Drew and Paul were, leaving me alone as I stood on the floor.

"Um...guys? As much as I love this sappy 'you're my friend forever' thing," I cleared my throat, "where the hell does that leave me?"

Gary was still sitting at the side of the bed, and he patted the covers. "Lucky you, You have the honor to sleep with me!"

Gagging at the thought, I didn't move one bit. The others started cracking up.

"You're just like Danny," I mumbled.

He looked at me with a surprised expression. "You know him?"

"Aww, is Gary jealous?" I taunted, tying to change the subject.

"Whatever. So are you going to sleep on the freezing floor or on the warm bed with me?"

"When you put it that way, I choose the floor."

So, we all went to sleep. Everyone was warm, well, other than me. Still, I was not going to sleep with the player of the school. I clutched my blanket tighter, falling asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Leaf? Wake up!" Dawn whispered, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"What time is it?"

"It's only been, like, two hours since we all went to sleep. So, it's about 2 am."

"What do you want? This better be important," I grumbled as I got up.

"Just come!" she whined as she took me by the hand, motioning me to follow her. As they lead me into the living room, Dawn closed the bedroom door and told me to sit down with the others.

"So, you must be wondering why we have called you here, right?"

Not eager to talk to anyone, I replied, "No. It's totally obvious that we're going to hunt elephants."

May smiled, "Close. We want to know what's the deal between you and Gary."

"Me? You think I like Gary?" I laughed hysterically before Misty told me to shut up.

"Oh really? You're cheeks are telling a different story. Look for yourself," she put a mirror in front of me. I could see a noticeable tinge of pink on my face.

I took a deep breath, "Look, I don't know, okay? Sometimes it's fun to be with him and sometimes I just want to smack him with a chair. Are you guys happy?"

May had this huge smile on her face. In fact, they were all smiling like idiots.

Dawn hugged me, "Our Leaf is in love!"

I was starting to get slightly annoyed that they got a confession out of me. "Look who's talking. You like Paul, May likes Drew, and Misty likes Ash."

I heard a chorus of "I don't", but we all knew it was the truth. What could we do? We were all teenage girls who had their hearts stolen by a certain group of guys.

Well, we were a group of oblivious teenage girls; we all failed to realize that Ash had listened to every word we had said.

* * *

I tossed and turned on the floor. Suddenly, it started to rain, and I heard thunder.

No, not today. Why must it be happening now? I hate thunder. I can't stand it.

I knew what I had to do. Unfortunately, it involved Gary. I climbed onto the bed and shook Gary until he woke up.

I sighed and mumbled, "Can I sleep here?"

I could just imagine him smirking right now.

"Why?"

"I'm cold."

"You poor thing, do you need a hug buddy?"

**BOOM**. The thunder roared. By instinct, I hugged the nearest thing to me, which happened to be Gary.

"Oh, Leafy, don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun with me!" Even in the darkness, I could just see that stupid smirk of his.

"Go back to sleep."

* * *

I woke up to find myself hugging Gary. I really shouldn't have asked to sleep there.

I slowly walked up to go to the bathroom.

I walked to open to the door, but then I realized that the light was open.

To my distress, I tripped on a pair of slippers and ended up opening the door.

In front of me were May and Drew.

They were hugging.

My mouth dropped open, and all I could muster was,"You? And you?"

They looked scared out of their wits. May came up to me and explained everything.

"Look, we've been dating for about a month already."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Drew said, "We can't tell them just yet."

"We're waiting for the right time," May added.

Being the good friend I am, I forced them to tell me how it happened. As they told me the story, I listened attentively.

"But remember. You can't tell anyone about this."

"I promise!"

* * *

**Someone's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, and everyone was still sleeping.

I stretched my legs and got up. I noticed that May, Drew, and Leaf were missing. Whatever.

As I walked around the room, I spotted a huge bulge in Leaf's backpack.

Hey, you know what they say, "Curiosity killed the cat."

Making sure no one was watching, I quickly unzipped it. I found everything that a normal person would have. There was just one thing that was out of place.

I examined the skateboard that I had found in her backpack.

"So, our little Leaf skates, hm?"


	4. Every Secret Has Its Story

**Hiya everybody!**

**I'm sorry for writing this after such a long period of time :c**

**-Cue me kneeling and begging for forgiveness-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. c:**

* * *

It was a typical Saturday morning, and everyone was still asleep.

I slowly walked to the kitchen, careful not to make any noise for fear of waking up everyone. Completely unfazed by a seemingly suspicious shadow coming from underneath the table, I grabbed some cereal and milk from the fridge. As I poured it, I watched as the milk filled up to the brim, drowning the poor pieces of cereal in the process. Mind you, I was quite amused by it.

Perhaps I had spent too much time plotting my world domination as a self proclaimed cereal killer, for I was soon ambushed by none other than Dawn Berlitz.

An _angry_ Dawn Berlitz.

I shrieked and nearly spilled all my cereal on the floor. I laughed nervously saying, "Dawn, you scared me! I thought you were slee-"

"Save it," she replied moodily. I watched as she gripped my backpack tightly and pulled it from the floor. She slammed it on the table, and you could see that her eyes were full of rage. I braced myself for the worst. Did I forget to put it underneath my books? She couldn't have found the skateboard inside, could she?

"I can't believe you. Why didn't you just tell me?" she questioned, her voice full of both anger and concern. She looked right at me and waited for my answer.

"I... I couldn't just let everyone know!" I cried.

"Seriously!? That's your excuse? Leaf, you could have at least told me." She pointed at the backpack and rested her finger on a faint, blue colored mark. "I have an excellent stain remover you could use!"

I laughed, trying to cover up any signs up of nervousness in my voice. "Oh, it's alright! It's only a stai-"

Her laughter cut me off once again, and she exclaimed, "You should have seen the look on your face! Did you actually think that I was angry because of a _stain_?" I looked at her in confusion. My mind was trying to comprehend what she meant until finally, it hit me.

Still, I had to be sure. I asked cautiously,"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Oh, that's obvious, silly!" she grinned. I could have sworn I felt a dark aura suddenly surround her. She put a hand on my shoulder and smiling, she said, "It means..."

Her smile quickly turned into a more evil one, and she violently screamed, "IT MEANS THAT YOU DIDN'T FREAKING TELL THAT YOU SKATE, LEAF!"

She had this mischievous grin on her face and remarked, "Or should I say, Evergreen?"

I just stood there and let the information sink in.

"Leafy dear, why don't we both take a long walk? We have a _lot_ of catching up to do, you know." I nodded in defeat and followed her, knowing that there wasn't much I could do. She had found out, and there was no turning back.

I mentally groaned. Dawn is truly an evil demon disguising as a harmless human who likes fluffy, pink bunnies.

It's settled then. She's evil.

* * *

"May? May, wake up!" Misty whispered in a hushed tone. She had tried countless methods to wake her best friend. She groaned. Someone was definitely going to get hurt if she tried _that_ method. Then again, she needed May to help her with her plan to kick the guys out.

"Here I go," she muttered. She brought her mouth close to May's ear and bravely whispered, "Chocolate dipped blueberry waffles."

May shot up quickly from hearing the four words, smacking into Misty's head in the process. She turned around and spotted the nearly unconscious Misty on the floor. She mumbled, "Hey Misty, did you die or something?" before walking out of the room. It took a second for May to realize that she was forgetting something.

"Crap!" She rushed back to the room and stood next to Misty's body. Misty looked at her in relief and waited for May to extend her hand to help her get up.

"I forget my toothbrush on the desk. Silly me!" She laughed before walking to the bathroom. Misty looked at her in complete disbelief.

'_Some friend you are_' she thought.

Misty got up and made her way into the kitchen to find May frantically looking for something. May turned around and said, "You. YOU DID THIS?"

She looked around sheepishly and replied, "Heh heh. About that..." She sprinted out the door to the dorm hallway and ran for dear life. As she was running, she turned around to see an enraged May chasing her.

"MISTY WATERFLOWER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE ABOUT WAFFLES TO ME!? IF YOU'RE GOING TO MENTION IT, AT LEAST MAKE SURE WE HAVE SOME READY! I SWEAR, YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT!" she screeched and picked up the pace.

Aware of May's speed, Misty said, "What if I promise to make you a whole batch if you stop chasing me!?"

May skidded to a stop and squealed, "Deal!" Her eyes sparkled, and she happily agreed to walk back to the kitchen with Misty.

After six plates of waffles, May had finally calmed down enough for Misty to talk to her. Misty looked May in the eye and said "We have to get the guys out of here."

May questioned her judgment and asked,"What's the rush? We've done this before. They still have an hour."

Misty hung her head and explained,"The workers have earlier shifts now. They only have five minutes to get out of the building. Still, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun with it."

May went to wake them up, but they had done so already. The four walked out of the room, and Misty offered them breakfast. Ash happily agreed, and the other three sighed in defeat.

When they had all finished, Misty smirked and glanced at he watch,"I hope you liked it! Oh, speaking of which, you guys only have 1 minute to get out. The workers have earlier shifts now!"

The fact that she had said it so calmly and the looks on the guys' faces caused May to burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. They both watched as the four frantically ran out the door. The two girls walked to the window and started to check how many seconds they had left. Surprisingly, they did make it in time.

"Hey, Misty? I forgot to ask you this before. But, um..."

"Yeah, May?" Misty looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

She asked, "Do you have any idea where Dawn and Leaf are?"

"Not a clue," Misty replied as she walked to the kitchen to get a second helping of waffles.

* * *

**At the guys' dorms:**

Drew grumpily muttered, "I can't believe Misty did that to us. We would have died if we had been caught."

Paul said, "Well that's what you guys get for crashing their sleepover."

The other three turned their heads to Paul and screamed,"YOU CAME TOO, YOU KNOW!"

"I didn't come because I _wanted_ to. I was forced to go against my will by you three," he replied.

Even though he didn't realize it, Gary had already started trouble when he remarked, "I'm pretty sure that saying that Dawn would be there was exactly the push that caused him to willingly go." He stuck his tongue out as Paul gave a death stare.

"Speaking of who we like..." Ash mumbled as Paul screamed in the background, "I NEVER SAID THAT I LIKE HER!"

Drew pointed at Paul's cheeks tinted with red and smirked, "If you're going to pretend that you don't like her, don't let your cheeks do the talking." The whole group started to laugh hysterically as Paul's face became more red. However, they were soon interrupted by a frustrated Ash.

"As I was saying, I need to tell you guys something." They all looked at Ash curiously as he continued, "Last night, the girls were talking about who they like! Apparently, Dawn likes Paul and May likes Drew!" Gary nudged both of them and smirked.

"Yep, I know that. What about Misty and Leaf?" Gary asked.

"Um...I didn't hear who Misty likes, and I think Leaf said something about hitting you with a chair." Drew and Paul started to crack up, and they were on the verge of tears.

Gary sighed,"Are you guys ignoring the fact that the people who you guys like actually like you in return?"

_Silence._

Drew said,"Here's the problem. Ash, you're not exactly the most credible source of information."

Ash looked at him funny."What do you mean?"

"Last time, you said that one of the cheerleaders was interested in Gary. When they met up at the movies, it turned out that it was one of his countless exes who asked you if you had any _other_ friends other than Gary that were interested in her. When Gary came home, he could barely walk and kept on muttering, _'_My sacred area has been trampled on'. For the rest of the week he kept on repeating the words, _'_The pain, the pain, OH THE FREAKING PAIN._' _Seriously, he wouldn't shut up."

Gary soon got up and started to walk to the door. "Hey, I'm going to get fresh air. The thought of that unfortunate incident with me and that ex is unbearable. Thanks a lot."

Drew smirked once again, "Well, there's only one way to find out if what Ash says is true."

Amused, Paul asked,"And what is that?"

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you refuse to tell anyone that you're amazing at skateboarding and used an alias called Evergreen to keep it hidden? What's wrong with letting everyone know?"

I continued walking and answered, "That's easy. The social norm. I'm the nerd, and that's all I'm ever going to be in this school. Think about it. Cheerleaders have to be skinny. Jocks are always good at sports. Imagine if a jock was the smartest in the school. Wouldn't you feel intimidated by it if you were one too, yet you weren't as smart? Every group has to have things to relate too. When the balance is broken, the group usually suffers as well."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "I see what you're saying. Our school is different than most. They label you according to your abilities. And then there are the 4 people who will always remind you of your status."

I wistfully looked at the sky and said, "I know who you're talking about. I've had the pleasure of meeting one of them face to face. Her name was Ursula. Still, I can't help but wonder what the school would be like it she and the other three weren't- Dawn?" I looked at the sight before me; her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" I cried out.

She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "No, it's just that you mentioned Ursula. The girl made my life a living hell. When I was new, she started a rumor that I-" She started to cry once again. I took her into a hug and gently patted her back.

"Look, I won't ask you to tell me about what she had did." I confronted her and said," But I'm assuming that Misty and May took you in and you guys became close?"

She looked up at me and smiled saying, "No. It was Paul who helped me. Then, Misty and May came." I could see that her eyes were filled with hope and happiness. I guess that's how she started liking Paul. He helped her when no one else was able to.

I smiled back. "Hey, At least we have something in common!"

She looked at me in confusion and asked "What do you mean?"

"You said Ursula made your life a living hell, right? So did the person I was staying with her, my aunt. I caught her drinking and accusing me and my mom of terrible things. So, that's why you found me outside during the storm." I explained, happy to get that off of my chest.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." We heard the dorm building's bell ring three times. She cried, "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry! I have to leave for volleyball practice!"

"No, it's okay! But do you think you can do a favor for me?"

"What is it about?"

"Please don't tell Misty, May, or the guys about this for now, okay?" She promised and then ran in the direction of the school. I made it clear that I would decide when I was going to tell them. Well, I'd have to one day. Just not now.

* * *

I was going to head back to the dorms until I realized that I was right in front of Aunt Emma's house. I walked up to the door and hesitantly brought my finger to ring the doorbell, but then I saw that there was 'FOR SALE' sign on the yard.

I still wanted to have one last glimpse of the house though. I checked if it was locked, but it wasn't. As I opened the door, I could still see the beer bottles strewn across the room. I decided to go upstairs, for curiosity was bubbling up inside of me.

I had never been in Aunt Emma's room, and this was my chance to find out.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. She had lived a very extravagant life filled with luxurious things. To me, they held no interest. All they held were memories of her. Only this, and nothing more.

As my eyes scanned the room, I saw a cardboard box that was marked with my name on it and the words 'KEEP AWAY'. It was cleverly hidden underneath a few books. I brushed them aside and opened the box.

In it was a photo book. Photos of me that I had never seen before. I was overjoyed. Maybe they could help me remember my past childhood!

I started to look through it, and memories started to fill my head. I saw my 4th birthday party, and a picture of me with my old fedora hat. Then, I saw it.

A picture of a little boy giving me a skateboard and another kid right next to him. And who was that little boy?

It was Gary, and the other was Ash.

"Oh my God," I muttered in disbelief. I was reunited with my best friends from my childhood. I just couldn't believe it. This thing only happens in the movies, but could it really be true?

I grabbed the book and ran outside, only to run into Gary."Watch where you're go-oh, hey Leafy," he purred. "What do you have there?" he asked, eyeing the book in my hands.

"Care to explain this?" I asked, pulling up the picture of me, him, and Ash.

"Where did you get that? That's a picture of me and a girl I used to know. Funny, really. Her name was Leaf. But..." he looked down. "They said she died from hitting her head. Brain trauma, I think."

"Gary, she's still alive. That girl is me," I explained, pulling out the skateboard from my bag. His eyes widened, and he gravely asked,"Where did you get this?"

"You gave it to me for my seventh birthday? How else could I have gotten it?"

"But the woman said you had died! And after the accident, your parents died in a car crash. We never saw you again. We just assumed that you were buried somewhere else," he argued.

"What woman!? What did she look like?" I asked, trying to figure out what had happened. My parents were still alive. How could they have died in a car crash?

He described her to me, and I couldn't believe it.

He had perfectly described my _mother_.

Suddenly, in all of this chaos, my phone vibrated. I picked it up and answered it.

"Leaf, meet me at Aunt Emma's house tomorrow."

Before I had a chance to ask who it was, the person answered it for me.

"This is your mother, Leaf. I've come to take you back home."

* * *

**Who exactly is Leaf's mother? And what's this about her parents who died in a car crash? If they 'died', then why are they still alive? The next chapter will explain everything! ^^**

**Oh, and if any of you have read "The One Sided Paper" (Leaf/Gary poetry fic), I'm planning on making a new one called "Scattered" that will have 2-3 poems per chapter! :p**

**Here's a teaser of one:**

**Twas the night before his birthday**  
**and all through the dorms,**  
**our little Leaf screaming,**  
**"Why wasn't I warned!?"**

**If you have any ideas for a poem topic, you're welcome to put it in a review or message me c:**


End file.
